


Hush, Little baby.

by pseudofoucault333



Series: Fei writes for Tumblr [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Baby Max, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Doting Daddy Magnus, Late at Night, M/M, Magic, Malec Week 2016, Parenthood, Sleepy Alec, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Magnus, Sweet Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max is having a hard time sleeping, meaning that Alec and Magnus can't either. But Magnus might have finally figured out as to why...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush, Little baby.

**Title:** Hush, Little baby.  
**Author:** pseudofoucault333 // Redtintedhale  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Magnus/Alec  
**POV:** 3rd  
**Summary:** Max is having a hard time sleeping, meaning that Alec and Magnus can't either. But Magnus might have finally figured out as to why...  
**Disclaimer:** The whole concept of Shadowhunters © the satan that is CC, don’t sue because the contents of my bank account is only worth next to nothing in US$. Also and I can't stress this enough I don't give permission for this or any other of my stuff to be reposted on Goodreads or anywhere else. If I find out it is I'll be pissed. Plot mostly based on fiction…i.e not real….but a girl can wish <3  
**Author Notes:** Currently unbeta'd, Written for Malec Week Day 1 on Tumblr, so excuse me while I play catch up. I honestly couldn't resist this :) Comments and Kudos = pwp and cookies :D

The sound of a baby crying suddenly from the other side of the loft cut through the silence that had only just managed to fall over the space, causing the couple that had just been settling back under the covers to groan into their respective pillows. It seemed like a couple of hours instead of half of one since one if not both of them had got up to check on Max and it was inevitably getting very tiring. Not to mention a murmured talk as to who was going to get up this time but as if sensing his parents’ attempt at avoidance Max’s cries got louder and shriller causing Magnus to sigh from his side of the bed and give in as he pushed the covers back.

Though it was probably better considering he didn’t have any clients until the afternoon when Clary or Isabelle was coming over to watch Max compared to Alec who had to be up early for several hours of negotiations and paperwork. Out of the two of them Magnus could probably do with losing a bit of sleep.

“I swear Alexander the next time I have a full day of clients the next day it’s your turn. I need my beauty sleep.” Magnus sighed, getting up from the bed and reaching for the robe he’d put on the handle of his dresser from the last time they’d been up as something had told him that it seemed inevitably one of those nights where he would be awake again.

“Um, I promise. Love you…” Alec murmured sleepily as he rubbed his eyes from where he was laid on his back watching his lover’s figure moving around, managing to catch the warlock’s hand in the dark and guide it to his lips once the silk robe was around his form.

“Love you too, now back to sleep before I change my mind.” Magnus smiled, pecking a kiss to Alec’s lips before leaving their room as Max’s cries got louder and even more excruciating to hear. It was almost like he was in unspeakable agony and Magnus secretly hoped it was just his Teddy falling to the floor.

He made his way to the nursery and gently hushed once he reached the doorway, making a b-line for the crib where Max’s cries were passing right through him like a tidal wave of pain. “Hey hush little blueberry, Papa’s here.” He soothed, gently easing him from the crib as Max sniffled at the soothing presence still letting out a little whimper of pain.

There was no sign of the bear on the floor causing Magnus to peck a kiss to his head as he moved his body up and down and side to side once Max was securely in his arms, the dark blue of his son’s hair up at odd angles and his light blue cheeks covered in tears that Magnus wiped away with the sleeve of his robe as he rocked him gently. 

“Oh Maxi, sweetheart what’s wrong?” He hushed, Max whimpering into his silk clad shoulder as Magnus began to pace around the nursery brushing a hand up and down the little one’s back. A trick that had always worked in the past, but if anything it just seemed to be the fact that he was being held that eased him from his hysteria, Magnus knowing without a doubt he was probably going to be spending the rest of the night in the nursery.

With another kiss to Max’s hair he walked towards the rocking chair in the corner feeling Max’s body slacken a little at the knowledge his father wasn’t going anywhere easing the noises from his lips.

“There, that’s better darling…” Magnus murmured once they were sat in the chair with Max still held securely against his body with Max’s head now rested against his collar bone with his breath brushing against his skin. 

Out of over-protectiveness and just to be sure he let his magic softly ease from his fingertips into his son’s body, looking for any signs of distress or illness like Catarina had taught him not long after he and Alec had agreed to take him in. He’s done it the past few times they were up as well but hadn’t found anything then either leaving him coming up a blank, he didn’t need changing or feed just yet ergo no wind or need for burping.

But as if registering the sensation of the magic flowing through him Max seemed to relax even more in his arms causing Magnus to sigh. He should have guessed it was nothing to do with a normal baby issue and everything to do with his warlock side which wasn’t uncommon in young warlocks by a long shot. They often couldn’t settle unless they were surrounded by magic since their own source was buried so deeply, almost locked away under lock and key until they reached the right age to access it. He had hoped that wouldn’t be the case with Max but if it was so it mean he’d have to talk to Alec about moving Max from his nursery to their room until he was older.

The feeling of another magical being around, even if they weren’t touching, as long as they were in the same room would, in his experience, be enough to help Max sleep without the discomfort. But for the time being it meant him sleeping in the rocking chair, anything to help him get a good night sleep as Max was often a grump when he didn’t get enough.

“Oh my little blueberry, are you wanting to see Papa’s magic?” He asked in a gentle whisper, easing one arm from around his son but making sure he was secure enough to him with his left hand free in front of his son’s face.

He flexed his fingers a little to awaken more of his magic, until the sleepy light wisps began to collect into a more corporal form in the palm of his hand morphing into the shape of a sparkly blue bunny that was bouncing along above his hand. He heard Max hiccup at the sight and reach one of his hand out like he wanted to touch it as his head rested against Magnus’ cheek.

“You like that sweetheart? How about this?” Magnus asked softly, the shape of the rabbit rearranging itself into a miniature version of Chairman Meow silently meowing and tilting his head at Max. His gaze flicked to Max who was watching it with awe before his gaze move in the direction of the door where a dark tall silhouette was leaning against the door frame.

“I thought you were coming back to bed once he was settled again?” Alec yawned, rubbing his hazel eyes tiredly as he pushed himself away from the door frame to enter the nursery, idly eying the blue figure of the Chairman over his palm before brushing a finger against Max’s cheek.

“He’s getting there, he just wanted a bit of a magic show that’s all. Still I’m hoping I’ll be able to tire him out soon.” Magnus murmured, curling his hand into a fist so the cat disappeared in a flurry of blue smoke before setting it back on Max’s back as his gaze rested on Alec who was stood over his shoulder.

“If you’re sure. Though from the way his eyes are dropping I’d say you’re halfway there. A little magic and I’m sure he’ll be back to dreamland.” Alec said, flashing Max a tired smile as he watched Magnus get up from the rocking chair and move back towards the crib, wisps of magic soaking from Magnus’ fingertips through Max’s baby grow into his skin causing Max’s eyes to drift closed.

“Much better…” Magnus smiled, pecking a kiss to Max’s head before lowering him back into the crib. “’Night my little blue berry, sleep tight.”

“Night Max.” Alec echoed, though he sounded as if he’d said the words so many times that night they had lost all sense of meaning to him as he pecked a reassuring kiss to Max’s cheek before curling his fingers around Magnus’ wrist and leading the way out the nursery.

“So even when you’re tired you can’t help showing off can you?” Alec murmured once they were back in their room with the door ajar, Magnus’ robe being set back on it’s hanger while Alex curled back under the covers, Chairman Meow making an appearance from beneath them, casting the couple a glare at the disturbance of his nest before jumping off the bed with his tail flicking indignantly as he left the room.

“Show off? I don’t know what you mean.” Magnus yawned, crawling back under the covers and pulling them over him as Alec moved across the bed towards him to be his big spoon, his lips resting against the side of his neck while the Shadowhunter’s arms curled around his waist to pull him closer.

“You know you do, but you wouldn’t be my Magnus if you didn’t. Besides you helped him drift off...” Alec murmured sleepily into his skin as Magnus’ fingers drew patterns over the back of his hand.

“I like the sound of that. Though we will need to talk about my magic and Max in the morning.” Magnus said, turning his head to catch Alec’s lips in a soft kiss as he felt the Shadowhunter’s body relax against his own as he gently fell into a deep sleep.

“Sure, I’m just hoping we won’t need to get up again is all I’m saying. ‘Night Magnus.” Alex yawned into Magnus’ shoulder.

“I’m sure we won’t, goodnight my Alexander.” Magnus whispered, lacing his and Alec’s fingers together on the pillow beside his head before finally succumbing to his body and magic’s craving for sleep.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr.](http://redtintedhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
